Arrogance Absolue New Version
by Balayah
Summary: Sting et Rogue, deux ex-Sabertooth décident de rejoindre la guilde de Fairy Tail. Acte qui va être fatidique tout particulièrement pour Lucy.
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est le dérivé de mon autre fiction « Arrogance Absolue » mais en améliorer. ^_^ (Je tenais à garder l'ancienne telle qu'elle est, j'en fais donc une nouvelle, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise ! )

Arrogance Absolue.

_Les deux dragons jumeaux bannis de la guilde de Sabertooth par leurs cuisantes défaite décident de rejoindre Fairy tail, la guilde gagnante que ces deux dragons slayers approuvais de l'admiration. Mais Lucy ne savait pas encore que l'intégration de ces deux dragons slayers allait être fatidique autant pour elle que pour la guilde._

Il faisait beau,même très beau,le soleil plus lumineux que jamais !

Presque affalée sur le comptoir un jeune fille blonde qui à l'éclat du soleil laissais paraître des reflets dorés au yeux noisette et un nœud qui rendait prisonniers une partie de ses cheveux se lamente :

«Je m'ennuiiiiiiiie..! »

De l'autre côté du comptoir se trouvais une belle femme au long cheveux argentés,la frange attaché en arrière grâce à une simple élastique avec des beaux yeux bleus aussi clair , lipide que le ciel et un sourire chaleureux collé au visage, presque énervant dans certaines situations.

«Pourquoi ne partirais-tu pas avec Natsu en mission Lucy ? »

-Mhh..mais ça fait deux jours qu'il n'est pas venu à la guilde. Il boude encore car j'ai installer un cadenas sur la porte de mon frigo avec les menaces de l'étriper si jamais il avais la lumineuse idée de le faire sauter ? De toute manière je ne me souviens pas du chemin de leur maison, et je n'ai pas envie de m'en souvenir, surtout après avoir vu le désordre qu'il y régnais, même si j'ai fait le ménage, à mon avis tout est comme d'antan.

-Alaala..C'est vrai que vous ne vous quittez jamais,vous êtes collés comme les doigts de la main,on dirait des amoureux !

-C'est pas drôle Mirajane ! On est juste amis rien de plus ! S'exclama la blonde mi-embarassée, mi en colère de cette réflexion que la démone utilisais si souvent, on se demande toujours si elle ne le fait pas exprès, c'est du Mira crâché !

-Vous êtes si mignons ! Fit-elle d'un ton taquin, si Happy était là il se serais empresser de confirmer l'affirmation de l'aînée Strauss.

-Mira-san !

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Mirajane sortait ce genre de choses,elle avait toujours une des ces idées farfelues ! Surtout quand il s'agissait d'amour c'était la première au courant de tout même si parfois c'était juste son imagination débordante un peu comme celle de Juvia...

-Dit au fait,pourquoi il n'a pas montré son bout du nez depuis deux jour ? Je ne pense pas que ce sois la colère de son ventre qui lui a fait décider de ne plus pointer son nez.

-Apparemment Natsu veut s'en-traîné pour battre Luxus. Pouffa d'amusement la démone au visage d'ange.

-Mais ne l'avait-il pas déjà vaincu ?

-Oui mais Gajil lui avait apporter son aide ce n'était pas vraiment une victoire..Du moins pour lui !

-Mais franchement il pourrais au moins s'entraîner dans la guilde..ou nous rendre visite ça fait deux jours..

-Il te manque Lucy-san ? Demanda la détentrice de l'âme du Satan Soul à la constellationniste en lui souriant. « C'est si mignon, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Lucy était devenue aussi rouge que les cheveux de Titania.

« C'est pas ça ! » s'énerva-t-elle,

« D'ailleurs tant mieux qu'il sois absent ! Au moins la guilde n'est pas en bazard, c'est même relativement calme aujourd'hui, tient.»

Elle balaya un moment la guilde du regard, trouvent ce calme étonnant, pour tomber sur un jeune homme blond, les cheveux en bataille, un peu comme Grey ou Natsu, avec des yeux verts/bleus turquoises qui le rendait encore plus beau, et qui en même temps faisait frémir,vous l'aurez deviner, c'est Sting Eucliffe, ex-membre de Sabertooth guilde détestée de Fairy Tail. Lucy resta là, en train de rêvasser en le regardant, mais retomba vite dans la réalité quand Mira l'interpella.

-Hé Lucy ! Tu m'écoutes ?

PDV Lucy :

Le jeune homme posa les yeux sur moi me dévisageant, je ne pu avoir la force de le regarder plus longtemps, je détourne du regard, cachant mes joues qui me trahissaient par leurs couleur rosée. Le blond laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur et arrogant avant de retourner à sa « passionnante » occupation : Glander.

-Hé Lucy,Lucyyyyyyyyyyy ?

Mirajane m'appelle depuis tout à l'heure sans que je le lui réponde, j'étais comme « absorbée » par le regard du dragon slayer de la lumière

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mira ?

- Je te proposais de partir pour une fois avec un autre garçon que Natsu !

-Grey ? Mauvaise idée, je serais victime de meurtre par Juvia avant d'avoir commencer la mission.

-Et bien.. Tu n'as qu'a partir avec quelqu'un d'autre, de libre !

-Comme .. ?

Mirajane me regarda dans les yeux pour les détourné vers .. Sting.

Je fit les gros yeux, pratiquement étouffée par la gorgée de limonade que je venais d'avaler, je me suis retenu de la recracher.

-Mais..Mais.. Tu n'es pas sérieuse Mira-san ?! Retorquais-je.

-Allez, Lu-chan, tu le dévore du regard depuis tout à l'heure !

-N'importe quoi ! Et puis si c'est comme je me morfond dans mon coin sans partir en mission !

-Hm.. Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'argent pour payer ton loyer ?

- … Voici le silence qui viens, Mira avait raison, j'ai besoin d'argent, et la seule chose à faire était d'aller en mission, seulement je ne peux pas la gérer toute seule, si je veux une avec une somme assez importante.

-Je .. Rhaaa, je ne partirais pas en mission avec lui, il a toujours un se ces airs arrogant, c'est un ex-sabertooth et en plus.. Il me fait peur ! Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il acceptera lui, hein ?

La démone restait figée avec son grand sourire habituel, qui témoignais qu'il se passais quelque chose. Je sentais la présence de quelqu'un derrière moi.

-Moi je sais **blondinette. **Voici ce que cette personne affirma, la présence qui était derrière Lucy.

Voilà,voilà, c'était le chapitre 1, retoucher, et surtout très court, mais il faut avouer que à l'époque je faisais de courts chapitre, donc ne m'en voulez paaaaas, je l'ai rallonger le plus possible ! xD


	2. Chapitre 2

« Moi je sais blondinette » voici ce que j'avais entendu, une voix froide, voir glaciale avec un brin d'arrogance dans l'accentuation.

Je me retourne, pour voir à ma (très) grande surprise Sting !

Et là, je ne pu me retenir de cracher ma limonade que j'étais sur le point d'avalé. Je le regardais d'une mine mi-surprise, mi-gênée,

Mon dieu, il m'avait entendu ! Et pour combler tout ça j'avais les joues.. Cramoisies.. Je n'imagine pas les remarques d'Happy si il avait été là.

-Ha...ha et..t'en pense..quoi ? Je bafouillais d'un rire nerveux, et mes joues qui me trahissaient kyaaaah !

-Avec plaisir _blondie .._Mais a une seule condition. Me fit-t-il d'un ton hautain (Pour changer..)

Sting approcha sa tête au niveaux de la mienne en me chuchotant à l'oreille droite

« Rêve toujours ! Jamais, jamais, jamais ! »

-Ah ouais et dit avec qui tu va la faire ta mission vu que ton petit copain n'a pas l'air d'être ici.

-Et bien... J'irais avec Erza et Grey ! J'affirmais ceci en les cherchant du regard, mais rien ! Mais pourquoi ils ne sont jamais là quand on a besoin d'eux ?!

Mirajane qui avait suivi la discutions depuis le début répondis d'un ton décontracté :

-Ah.. J'avais oublié de te dire Lu-chan, ils sont partis avec le maître à Crocus pour empocher la somme des grands jeux magiques, pour racheter notre ancienne guilde.

Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'a moi ça ? Heiiiiiin ? Comment je vais faire si je ne part pas en mission ?! Je ne vais quand même pas accepter d'aller avec lui.. Jamais j'accepterais sa condition, pourtant ce n'était que le seul échappatoire pour ne pas me retrouver à la rue.

Le dragon slayer de la lumière affichais un sourire narquois aux lèvre en me regardant paniquée avec son air supérieur.

-Alors _blondie_ tu te décide ? J'ai pas toute la journée.

-Très patient à ce que je voit.. » Je quitta le comptoir pour me dirigé vers la sortie.

« Rendez-vous à la gare de Magnolia à 11H ,j'ai déjà choisis la mission. »

-Le train..? Fit Sting d'un air dépité.

-Si tu te sens pas capable tu peux toujours renoncer à la mission !

«À demain Lucy» Chantonna Mira d'un sourire satisfait.

Je foudroya en même temps La détentrice de l'âme du Santan Soul. _Après la mission Mira,tu es morte ! _

J'ouvris la porte de mon modeste «chez moi» pour y découvrir Natsu, allongé avec Happy sur le ventre, dormant comme un bébé. Alors voilà où il était.. Rhaaa si j'avais su je n'aurais pas accepter la proposition de Sting, sérieusement.. Je me suis mis dans un beau pétrin.

Je m'endormis dans le canapé, ne voulant pas réveiller Natsu. Le matin venu, la salamandre n'était plus là, ça m'arrangeais dans un sens de ne pas à avoir à lui expliquer pourquoi je dois m'absenter quelques choses, surtout qu'il s'agit d'une certaine mission, avec une certaine personne.

Je regarde ma monte pour prendre un air paniqué: 9H J'ai encore quelques heures pour étrangler Mirajane pour m'avoir pousser à accepter cette fichue mission ! Je courus à tout allure vers la guilde ,pour obtenir l'aide de Mira, finalement je n'allais pas l'étrangler, je ne suis pas un monstre quand même ! Quoique.. Elle donne des envies parfois. MAIS je vais éviter. : Se battre contre la fille qui possède l'âme de la fille de Satan,capable de rivaliser avec Erza dit Titania ? Je ne pense pas tenir plus de 5 minutes...

Plongée des mes pensées qui ruminaient contre Mirajane et ses plans diaboliques je percuta quelqu'un, un homme à « vue » de tête, ma pauvre tête qui s'était cognée contre son torse, que je releva aussitôt pour voir l'identité de ce garçon, Sting.. Je recule d'un pas vif, et lui avec son sourire moqueur.

-Oï regarde un peu où tu va blondie !

-Hé déjà c'est toi qui était sur mon passage et puis je suis pressée !

-Dit plutôt que t'avait une folle envie d'être dans mes bras. Fit-t-il d'un air arrogant, vraiment, il m'éneeeerve !

-N'importe quoi ! Maintenant laisse-moi-..

La jeune fille blonde n'eus le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un doigt c'était posé sur sa bouche

-Tu parles trop _blondie_..

La constellationniste écartela des yeux,le doigt de Sting posé sur ses lèvres..sa bouche était à 15 cm de la sienne elle se sentait rougir jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux !

Quand le dragon slayer de la lumière enleva enfin son doigt sur mes lèvres se dessinais un sourire narquois et moi..je restais là..figée..plusieurs instants s'était écoulés avant que je réalise que j'étais planté en plein milieu du Q.G comme une idiote !

Je le bouscula _exprès _pour rejoindre l'aînée Strauss « Miraa-saaan, il faut que tu m'aides à tout prix !

La jeune femme au cheveux argentés n'était pas là,à la place se tenait Erza croisant les bras.

-Mirajane n'est pas là aujourd'hui appariement elle avait un événement à ne pas rater en attendant je la remplace ! Fit l'écarlate d'un sourire assuré.

Erza se pencha devant moi et me chuchota :

-Alors Lucy il paraît que tu sort avec quelqu'un depuis peu d'après Mira ?

-NANNI ?! N'importe quoi ! C'est quoi qui lui est passé par la tête à celle-là ?

-En tout cas tu part avec quelqu'un d'autre que Natsu en mission non ? C'est qui ?

-Que..quelqu'un ! Mêle-toi de tes affaires Erza !

-Comme tu voudras ! Mais quelle était la mission ?

Je sortit la mission de ma poche..

-Il faut organiser un mariage et protégé les deux amants de peur d'un coup bas d'opposé au mariage en se faisant passer pour deux chanteurs de préférence en couple ..Hé mais attend ! C'est pas du tout la mission de j'ai choisis ! Oh noooon !

Ça c'est du signé Mirajane.. Oh je la hais, je la haiiis ! Elle a bien fait de disparaître sinon je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, mais ça allais mal se passer pour elle ! Rhaa vraiment, elle ne cessera donc jamais de faire des coups foireux ?!

Éclipse,11H

J'étais arrivée à la gare avec une valise et Plue dans mes bras,j'aurais énormément besoin de soutient !

Le jeune homme blond m'attendais avec son Exeed qui avait un air aussi fier que son maître..

-T'es en retard _blondie_ !

-Ferme-là et arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Fit-je d'un ton énervé.

-Calme-toi un peu, on dirais une istérique.

Je ne dit rien. Ça vaut mieux. Je pris simplement le soin de soupirer.

Sting me fit une espèce de révérence « Les demoiselles en premier » avec un faux sourire qui avais le don de m'agacer, et pas qu'un peu..

Arriver dans le train, Sting face à moi, avec à côté son fidèle exeed, Lector et moi Plue sur mes genoux.

-C'est quoi cette chose ? Demanda Sting d'un air buté en visant _Plue_.

-Déjà ce n'est pas une chose, c'est un esprit Stellaire ! Répondais-je d'un ton irrité.

-Pff,c'est la même chose..

-Pas du tout !

-Bref, qu'elle mission tu as choisis ? Je n'ai toujours pas eu l'occasion de la voir, alors dépêche-toi, avant que le train ne démarre, j'aurais peut-être l'envie de partir d'ici en voyant la mission.

Merde.. C'est vrai.. C'est pas la mission que j'avais choisis que j'avais entre les mains, comment je vais faire ? Rhaaa je refuse de lui donner celle-là, jamais, jamais, jamais ! Pourtant j'étais obligée.. Bon, je prends mon courage à deux main et je lui tant la feuille..

Sting regarde avec attention bout de papier avec un sourire comme il avait l'habitude d'en faire (Arrogant, narquois, séducteur, toisant ? Tout mélanger en même temps à mon avis, c'était un sourire made in Sting quoi..)

-Dis-moi Blondie, tu l'as choisie pour le fric ou pour autre chose ? M'interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil et **toujours **ce fichus sourire !

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, c'est Lucy déjà, et puis c'est pas moi qui a choisis cette mission, c'était une autre à la base, c'est un coup monté par Mirajane, j'en suis sûre !

Il commençait vraiment à m'énerver, le pire c'est qu'il faisait mine de ne pas écouté ! Il va me rendre chèvre encore longtemps ?

Le train démarrais enfin, et là il se sentait vraiment nauséeux, m'enfin j'avais l'habitude avec Natsu, à chaque mission ça ne loupais pas, enfin quand Wendy n'était pas présente.

-Alors c'est à ça que ressemble le grand Sting Eucliffe dans un train ? Pouffai-je de rire.

-F-Ferme-là ! Déglutie-t-il

-Allez vient dormir sur mes genoux ! Au moins tu vomiras pas pendant ce temps-là !

-C-ça va pas non ?!

-Où est le problème ? Je fait bien ça avec Natsu !

-Ne me prend pas pour ton petit copain !

-Déjà.. CE N'EST PAS MON PETIT COPAIN.

Avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de rappliqué je lui empocha un coup de poing dans le ventre s'évanouissant aussitôt.

-Comme ça,pendant ce temps il ne souffrira pas ..Et il ne racontera pas n'importe quoi.

-T'es effrayante Lucy-san !

-Chut toi ou je te fait bouffer tes moustaches.

Cet exeed me rappelait vaguement Happy,il ne manquait plus que les « Tu l'aiiiiiiiiiimes ! » mais ce matou était bien trop arrogant pour dire ce genre de bêtises,après tout tel chat tel maître ! Et franchement c'était mieux comme ça, je ne supporterais pas un Happy N°2.

Enfin le train était arrivé à destination : La ville d'Osenka, appariement un trou perdu, raison de plus pour déprimer.

Sting c'était réveillé pile au moment de l'arrêt de celui-ci,heureusement car j'aurais été mal à le porter comme ça moi...Quand nous étions en face de la propriété du client nous virent que c'était une beau manoir parfaitement sculpté (que fait un magnifique manoir dans un trou perdu ? Y'a que les maisons hantées **abandonnées **qui sont dans des trous perdus ! ),ça me rappelait mon enfance dans la haute société, d'ailleurs je ne regrette pas d'être arrivée à Fairy Tail. Je sonnât à la porte du « palace » la gouvernante des lieux du moins qui avait l'air de l'être,petite,boulote,brune avec des lunettes et un sourire très aimable ouvrit la porte en regardant ma main droite :

-Oh vous êtes les mages de la guilde de Fairy tail envoyé ! Vous êtes arrivés plus vite que prévu !

La gouvernante nous fit signe d'entrer dans la demeure somptueuse,des couloirs ornés de statues et tableaux. Je me sentais de plus en plus nostalgique, plus je faisais de pas, plus je me souvenais de ma vie d'antan, les robes somptueuses, de l'argent à foison.. Et mon père. On arriva dans un immense salon, où un vieil homme avec une jeune fille à ses côtés qui attendaient, sûrement nos clients. Le vieil homme fit signe de nous asseoir je répondis avec un sourire part politesse.

-Bonjour très chers mages de Fairy Tail ! Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté la mission. Je suis le propriétaire de ces lieux je me présente,John Wales et cette jeune fille à côté de moi c'est ma fille, Asuna Wales, future mariée.

La fiancée avait de longs cheveux noirs, aussi noir que les ténèbres, et les yeux bleus, elle était vraiment magnifique, mais avait une expression neutre, elle n'avait pas l'air vraiment enthousiaste de se trouver ici.

-Mais de rien ! Enchantée Mr Wales, Mademoiselle Wales. Fit la mage céleste d'un sourire radieux tandis que le dragon slayer restait de marbre sans dire un mot.

-Je vais d'abord vous expliqué en quoi consiste cette mission.

-Nous vous écoutons. Répondu la constellationniste.

-Tout d'abord,vous devez protégé ma fille, Asuna et son futur mari, qui n'est malheureusement pas présent, vous ne pourrez le rencontrer que le jour même du mariage. J'ai peur que cette union ne sois pas favorable à certaine personnes, et ont risque de s'attaquer à eux, ou pire à moi.

« Ou pire à moi » vraiment, quel égocentrique celui-là, remarquer, j'ai toujours eu l'habitude enfant, j'avais été plusieurs fois à des soirées mondaines et les gens là-bas c'est « Moi,moi,moi, et moi ainsin que moi » ils ne se lassent pas de parler d'eux et de choses -qui pour la plus part- n'ont jamais réaliser.

-Donc pour passer inaperçu vous allez vous faire passer pour un jeune couple de futurs mariés, cousins éloignés invités au mariage.

-Mais.. On ne devais pas se faire passer pour des chanteurs ?!

-Oui mais j'ai reçu un coup de fil à l'instant comme quoi les mages envoyés son en couple je me suis dit que un couple d'invité serais plus cohérent...Puisque d'après la personne qui m'a donné l'information vous chantez terriblement faux.

C'est un coup de Mirajane, rhaaa elle fera tout pour me caser avec lui ou quoi ?!

-Nous ne sommes pas en couple et puis je chante très bien ! Et..heu..lui aussi d'ailleurs. Enfin je l'espère !

-Moi ça ne me dérange pas Blondie... Cracha Sting d'un sourire narquois.

-Et bien les jeux sont faits. La mission commence dès maintenant. Répondit le client et tâchez de joué le jeu lors de la cérémonie d'union.

Pour ça n'arrive qu'a moi ça ? Heiiiin ? Mira,Mira,Mira, en rentrant je creuse ta tombe ! Enfin si je survis à cette mission, jouer un couple d'amoureux déjà pour moi c'est limite car je ne suis jamais sortie avec quelqu'un mais le pire dans tout ça c'était que c'est avec Sting Eucliffe que je dois le faire, il n'est pas désagréable à regarder mais son caractère pourrais faire pleurer une fille en 30 secondes, j'ai hâte de finir la mission avant de l'avoir commencer...

Après avoir fini l'entretien -qui était le pire moment de ma vie- il était tant de chercher un hôtel.

-Laisse Blondie, j'ai déjà réserver.

-Et bien.. Tu es rapide, voilà un bon point.

-T'en a de la chance tu sais, y'en a des filles qui se serais battue jusqu'à un combat à mort pour partir en mission avec moi.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai de la chance, j'étais _obligée._

_-_Avoue que ça te plaît quand même.

-Pas du tout..

Arrivés à l'hôtel Sting pris la clef à l'accueil.

-Et la mienne ?

-Comment ça la tienne ?

-Ma clef !

-Pourquoi t'aurais besoin d'une deuxième clef ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as réservé qu'une chambre.. ?

-Bah si, pourquoi ?

-Pas question que je dorme sur le canapé !

-Qui ta dit que tu allais sur le canapé ? On n'aura qu'a se partager le lit.

-Ça va pas non ?!

-Ne t'inquiète pas je dirait rien à ton petit copain si c'est ça qui te dérange. Cracha le dragon slayer.

-Pour la dernière fois ..NATSU N'EST PAS MON PETIT COPAIN ! J'avais crié tellement fort qu'on m'a du m'entendre dans tout l'hôtel...

-Hey _blondie_ calme-toi !

-TU dormira dans le canapé et moi JE dormirais dans le lit !

-Rêve pas _blondie_ ! J'ai pas accepter la mission pour dormir comme un cabot !

-Ferme-là _blondinet_ ! Je me fiche de ça, t'avais qu'a pas accepter puis c'est tout !

« Alors vous la prenez ou non cette clef ? » s'impatienta le l'hôtelier.

-Oui,de toute manière nous n'avons pas le choix..Fit-je démoralisée.

_Franchement..Je vais devoir dormir dans le même lit que lui ? Quand je pense à Mirajane qui doit être à la guilde en train de servir derrière son bar fière de son coup... Pourquoi tant de haine _

Nous entrions dans la chambre louée plutôt espacée,enfin tant mieux ! Je vit le lit grand aussi,je pourrais m'y allonger sans avoir le moindre contact avec lui.

-Je vais prendre une douche ! Fit-je, ça me changera vivement les idées c'était la pire journée que j'ai passer je crois.. Après tant d'autres, mais bon.

Après avoir fait couler la douche pendant _1H _je m'enveloppa d'une serviette..hem..courte et sortit de la pièce pour aller chercher mon pyjama qui était dans ma valise posée sur le lit. Autrement dit,je devait me baladé à moitié à poil dans la pièce.. Courage Lucy, tu y va vite fait sans le regarder et tu files te changer ! Je poussa la porte et je vit..Sting en train de fouiller dans ma valise !

-Sting que fait-tu ? Questionne-je à la manière d'Erza en mode terrifiante.

-Oh ? T'as fini ? Je m'ennuyais alors je me suis trouvé une occupation,au fait,à quoi ça te sert de mettre des trucs aussi provoquant ? Y'a pas beaucoup de tissus, tu couvres quoi avec ça ? Le dragon slayer m'avait montré entre son pouce et son index une petite culotte..avec son sourire d'arrogant..

-Pose ça toute de suite et déguerpit d'ici ! J'avais crié avec une aura sombre autour me moi.

-Viens la chercher si tu peux _blondie _!

Trop,c'est trop ! D'un coup de pied inattendu -pour lui- je balança le blond à l'autre bout de la pièce à la manière que j'aurais fait quand Natsu et Happy pénètre par effraction dans ma chambre. _Lucy kick !_

-Au fait Lucy-san tu vas rester habillée comme ça ? Me fit remarqué Lector

-KYAAAAAAH !

Je prit mon pyjama en vitesse et courra vers la salle de bain pour me changer.

PDV Sting :

On entrait dans la pièce louée, Blondie avait l'air fâchée

et je m'assis sur le canapé pendant que _blondie_ prenait une douche,je m'ennuyais.

Les minutes passaient je regardais attentivement les recoins de la pièce et mes yeux tombèrent « nez à nez » avec la valise de _blondie_. Une idée me vint à l'esprit,je cherchais quelque chose pour l'ennuyer, d'ailleurs j'avais déjà entendu avec Grey dans la guilde que Lucy conservait quelque chose de secret et si jamais tu y touchait tu était _**MORT **_! La chose sois-disant mortelle n'était pas dans sa valise alors je pris une petite culotte qui ne recouvrait pas grand choses.

_Elle porte vraiment ça ? À quelles occasions on peut mettre ce genre de choses ?!_ Je m'était fait surprendre part Lucy qui revenait de sa douche ..Avec seulement une serviette plutôt courte,je la regardais de haut en bas,_elle est plutôt bien foutue en fait._

Après quelle m'est vue avec cette culotte elle cria comme une furie et m'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce avec seulement un coup de pied.

_Et pas si faible..._

PDV Lucy :

Il se faisait, tard, et on devais dormir, pas question d'être en retard demain matin, j'ai proposer à Asuna-san de l'accompagner pour choisir sa robe de mariée ! Je me mit au lit enfin,touuuuuuuuuuuuut au bout du lit par « peur » de Sting, ou plutôt d'avoir le moindre contact avec lui.

En fait je ne dormais pas. L'idée que ce gars mi-arrogant mi-séducteur vienne dans mon lit me mettait mal à l'aise ! Je ne dors que quand je suis _**tranquille**_ ! Quand Sting mit enfin place dans le lit ,je comptais les minutes et secondes comme pour compter les moutons 32 minutes,26 secondes..ça ne finira donc jamais ? Lui ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger, je suis sûre que ça l'arrangeais même !

Mon dieu ! Si je n'arrive pas à dormir,demain je suis foutue !

Bon. Maintenant fini de rigoler !

Je passe à la méthode C.D.C.L.H ! Dit « Confrontation de compter les Happy » ! une méthode de torture où cette fois-ci on ne compte pas le moutons ou les nombres et où cette fois-ci ont entendra pas des « beêêh » ou « tic-tac » mais des « Aye ! »

D'après Mira on en a tellement marre de lui que l'on fini par s'endormir . Je n'y crois pas vraiment mais c'est la seule et unique solution à ma disposition,de toute façon je peut pas tomber plus bas que de compter des ..

1 Happy « Aye »,2 Happy « aye »3 Happy « aye »4 Happy « Aye » ect..421 Happys « Aye » plus tard...

_Argh ! Ça ne marche pas ! _

Soudain Lucy pensa à la chanson que sa mère lui chantais avant de s'endormir, ses paupières lourdes se fermèrent comme par magie...

Voilà,voilà , le chapitre deux, en un seul chapitre j'ai fait tenir 4 ou 5 chapitres c'est pour vous dire qu'ils étaient courts ! XD mais du coup je suis contente du résultat, et donc je pourrais afficher la suite le premier jour des vacances ! *-* et bien, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, vous pouvez toujours lire la version originale sur ma fiction « Arrogance Absolue » (tout court 8D)


End file.
